


Across The Universe

by Mskristinamay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Love, M/M, Parallel Universes, References to other Thiam fics, skam reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mskristinamay/pseuds/Mskristinamay
Summary: Liam ponders about all of the different Liams and Theos throughout space as he lays with the Theo in his universe.





	Across The Universe

As they lay there in the warmth of Liam’s bed, he couldn’t help but think about the rest of the universes. Theo running his fingers through Liam’s hair as he continued to let his mind blissfully wander. If werewolves and wendigos and beserkers existed… it was possible that there were other universes right? Possible that there could be another Liam and Theo laying in a bed somewhere in the same positions, basking in the afterglow of another late night romp, except maybe the curtains were a different color or the bathroom was on the other side of the room.

 

Another Liam and Theo only human. While another Liam and Theo hadn’t even met yet.

 

Somewhere a Liam was waiting in line to order his coffee from a barista named Theo. And just one universe over, Theo had just showed up to a cabin way up in the mountains to find his Liam, his alpha.

 

If you went a couple universes over you could find them fighting their way through a zombie infested land. While in another around the bend, they were connected and fated to be together by a red string.

 

Elsewhere they were still in high school, rivals, yet secretly in love.

 

Maybe one of them was famous. A musician or a pornstar and they met by accident.

 

One where they were married, but Theo wasn’t sure if he was Liam’s husband or taxi service because Liam refused to drive himself anywhere.

 

Others where they were eating peaches, mystical creatures such as unicorns and mermen, and maybe just plain Liam and Theo. Werewolf and chimera. Only hadn’t realized that they were made for each other yet.

 

Liam lifted his head off of Theo’s chest and looked up at him. Because they were, made for each other that is.

 

“What are you looking at, hm?” Theo croaked.

 

“You.” Liam responded and nudged his face to the side with his nose so he could nuzzle into the chimera’s throat.

 

“Why?” The boy asked and then stretched his head further to the side to give Liam more access.

 

Liam rumbled, low and deep. Practically purring against Theo’s soft skin. “Because I can.” He pressed a soft kiss against the pulse. “Because in between these four walls you’re mine.”

 

Theo sighed. “These four walls huh? What…” He broke off when Liam nipped his jaw roughly. “What about outside of these four walls?”

Liam lifted his head and looked down at him with a raised eyebrow.

 

“What if I was yours and you were mine outside of these four walls?” Theo whispered, voice barely audible.

 

“I’d like that.” He smiled. “Very much.”

 

Theo pressed a gentle kiss to his lips and then pushed his head back down to his chest and began pulling through the strands of his hair again.

 

Something clicked into place inside him. This universe was complete, Liam and Theo were together.


End file.
